Artemis Fowl:a legend or reality
by fuddersox
Summary: artemis fowl is part of a legend and unleashes his potential untill his future self arrives to protect himself from opal so that the future will change  for the better or worse?


By Rebecca Revell

i stand by what i say here my name isn't Eoin Colfer! (may finish but have writers block!)

**Artemis fowl version 2**

**Chapter one, Strange Beginnings?**

It has been 10 years since Artemis' last contact with captain Holly short during that time he has stopped his criminal activity. His life hasn't been the same since. He is much more anxious for Holly to contact him than ever because his farther and Butler are in Africa looking after some endangered species and he would like to see them.

Three miles above

Ghana Africa

"Holly? Are you alright? That was a tight scrape" said Foaly

"Yep"

"I think we might have to pay a friend a visit"

"You sure Foaly"

"What else can we do?"

"True but he is settled down now and his family is back to normal"

"Holly!" boomed the commander

"Yes"

"This is too out of hand we cannot disrupt this operation you have 5 days to get Artemis before opals plans get out of control." Holly set her wings on super and set off towards Dublin

Fowl Manor

Artemis is sat in his study, bored, for once in his life he doesn't know what to do. He looks around the room and realises how much it had changed from being a centre of criminal work to the study of an inventor. He slowly turned to a mirror and looked deep into it and saw his life since his last adventure reflected back at him, he sighs. How can I contact Holly? He thought. I'm always going to be bored if she doesn't contact me. Suddenly he hears a thwack at the window "Holly" he said as he looked at her. (Holly saw a tall boy with dark hair looking at her through the window.)

"Artemis is that you?" she asks.

"Yes!" Artemis exclaims.

"Let me in then" she says. Artemis opens the window and she climbs in.

"Hey how long has it been? You look different." She asks.

"Ten years."

"Really? You look very different from when I left"

"I know; you still look the same though."

Artemis starts pacing up and down "you didn't come see just to see an old friend did you? You need me to help you!"

"Your right" Holly said

"Holly, I would like to talk to Artemis myself and explain what we have to do." Said Foaly into Holly's ear piece.

"Foaly wants to speak with you; can I plug my helmet into your screen?"

"Sorry it doesn't work. We are just getting it upgraded." Said Artemis

"Foaly just tell me what's the problem?" asked Artemis.

"Well opal has set up a facility in Ghana Africa and we think she is up to no good because every time we try to get close to the facility we are shot at." Explained Foaly to Artemis.

"Ok we'd better get to the airport." said Holly

"I would go with you but I cant."

"Why not?"

Artemis lifted his trousers to reveal a chip imprinted into his leg.

"Butler put it in so he can monitor where I go and I can't leave the manor." Explained Artemis

"Foaly" said Holly

"I'll see what I can do, one minute. There."

The chip fell off his leg and attached itself to the wardrobe.

"Now you can go wherever you need to" Holly offered to fly to Dublin airport to get a jet to Africa. Artemis refused "no we can go in car"

"Really? I thought you couldn't drive"

"Well when you are 24 you can drive any car you want so I thought id take the driving test for our next encounter. I have also been training in the art of jujitsu."

"Wow you've done a lot since i've been gone."

"Anyway you'd never carry me all the way to the airport I'm too heavy."

"True" Holly replied.

Holly got out of the window Artemis followed her outside "lets take the limo" he shouted as he raced towards the garage. Holly couldn't keep up so she switched on her wings and flew towards the garage roof

Artemis stopped to open the garage and jumped into the limo.

"Come on Holly in we go" he said

"Aren't we going with Butler?"

"No." he said

"Where is Butler any way?" asked Holly

"He is in Africa with my dad and if this works I could get a plane ticket to see them they've been gone for 2 months now."

Before Holly could speak Artemis was switching on the engine.

"I've got the tickets for us to fly to Africa" Holly said as she got in. They sped off to the airport.

Dublin airport

Holly dived out of the car "I hate small spaces"

"Sorry I forgot" said Artemis as they walked on to the jet; it set off as Artemis buckled himself into a seat, Holly got in next to him.

"Holly, do you think we could get to there quicker I need to see Butler." he asked

"Well I had 5 days to get you to come with me so you could go see Butler and…"

Holly was interupted by the beep of Artemis's phone "It's Butler, something's wrong." the message read Help! Your father has been kidnapped by Opal. Holly could tell it was bad by the look on Artemis' face so she looked at the phone. "Opal oh I hate her, this is the last straw!" she screamed.

"We need to save dad."

"Wait first things first I need to get you to Ghana."

"We must hurry." he cried.

Thirteen hours later they arrived in Ghana "Where is the facility located?" said Artemis as he unbuckled himself.

"Just at the old docks but it isn't safe to go near until the rest of L.E.P. gets here so we might as well book into a hotel and have a look round for Butler."

"Ok we'll look for him"

**Chapter two, Finding Butler**

After they booked in to the hotel Holly decided that they should go for a walk.

"You better get some new clothes." Holly said as she realised that Artemis' clothes were too small.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when was the last time you went shopping for clothes?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Your clothes are too small" said Holly so Artemis looked down at his legs his trousers were soo small that they looked like ¾ length trousers.

"Oh"

"We'd better get some clothes that fit better then we need to find Butler and you're dad." She said as they walked back towards the high street. Down the high street they set off looking for a clothes shop. There was only 2 shops one was a suit shop the other a casual shop. "Hmm...I don't know which to choose... I could get a new suit but it'll only get ruined or I get a casual set of jeans and a t-shirt. What do you think?" he asked Holly.

"You don't see many 24 year old people going in to a suit shop." said Holly "but it's your choice."

"Casual I think I won't look quite so odd."

Artemis went in and came back out wearing jeans and a black t-shirt "I think you look good." Holly said when she saw him.

"They nearly didn't let me use my bank card. But I told him to look at the passport that I had in my pocket."

"Good for you now we need to get to Butler." Holly said

"Butler text me again and told me to meet him at the air port."

"This time it'll be quicker if I fly" Holly said triumphantly

"Are you sure you can carry us both I mean I am taller and heavier than last time you carried me like this."

"Yes I'm sure, just hold on tight." She said and kicked off.

Africa airport

Holly just touched down when Butler walked up to them. "Oh good you made it, you got my messages." He said to them

Artemis still in Holly's arms whispered to Holly "has he been mesmerised?"

Holly answered quietly "no"

Holly let go of Artemis so he could stand up as she was getting a cramp. "How are you Butler?" asked Holly as Artemis struggled to get up after going numb.

"Fine, except for Artemis senior getting captured." He answered as he noticed Artemis trying to get up

"You alright there Artemis?" he asked. "Need a hand?"

"No I'm alright Butler." he said as he pulled himself up.

Butler looked at his tracking device.

"Wow how did you get here according to your chip your in the manor. Has Foaly been messin' with it?" said Butler

When Artemis was finally stood up (he was nearly as tall as Butler) he explained about going to try and find opal.

"I didn't think you would be able to drive seen as you've been stuck in fowl manor for ages."

"Well i'm 24 so I can drive but really I should be 27 now but you know 3 years in limbo." Artemis added

"Why you not wearing your suit?" asked Butler

"Do you see many 24 year olds wearing suits? I don't want to be able to be picked out of the crowd." Explained Artemis

"Oh I see." said Butler

"Can we leave the reunion till later we have got to save your dad?" Holly interrupted.

"Oh did I not tell you I saved him I just need Holly's help to fix his broken leg." Butler replied "he's in the car."

"Did opal kidnap him?" asked Artemis

"Yes but she just wanted information from him."

"About what?"

"Jayjay she asked if there was any more, when he said no she broke his leg." answered Butler.

"Open the car!" Holly shouted at Butler

Butler pressed the button; Holly opened the door to find Artemis senior laid on the back seat screaming in agony. "AHH! Are you a doctor?" Artemis senior asked

"Yes" holly replied. She clicked her neck and sent her magic flying towards his broken leg she heard a click and Artemis senior just said "magic. You are the best doctor ever. How did you do that?"

"Erm… I dunno" she replied and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Butler! Were are you?" asked Artemis senior

Butler stepped into view "here and guess who came to see us?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Hello dad." Artemis said

"Arty! Have you come to take me home?" asked Artemis senior

"No Butler is going to take you home in the jet." said Artemis

"Ok how are you getting home?" asked Artemis senior

"I've got a flight." Said Artemis winking at Holly who was just getting back out of the car.

"I'll see you back home then" said Artemis senior

"Yes oh Butler the jet is all ready I had my helper sort it out for you." Artemis said and winked at Butler and Holly.

"thanks." said Butler

**Chapter three, Home again**

Holly arrived back at fowl manor just before Butler and Artemis' dad. The Bentley crunched on the gravel outside of the manor; Butler got out first and opened the door for Artemis senior.

"Hello arty." said his father as he got out of the car.

"Dad I haven't been quite truthful with you." he said

"What have you done now?"

"Well….shall I tell him?" asked Artemis

"I would, he'll find out sooner or later" said Holly and Butler

So Artemis told his father everything about his adventures and why he was missing for 3 years.

"So you mean to say that she is a fairy…"said Artemis senior

"Elf" said Butler, Artemis and Holly together

"Sorry elf who is also a leprechaun." Said Artemis senior

"LEP recon Lower Elements Police." said Holly

"And you went back in time to save your mum." said Artemis senior

"Yes" said Artemis

"And now that opal is trying to some sort of experiment your going to try and stop her." said Artemis senior

"Definitely" said Holly and Artemis together

It started to rain.

"Come on inside." said Artemis senior.

"Seen as you have invited me in I will." Said Holly

"You know you're always welcome Holly just don't pop up in front of my brothers they don't know yet." Said Artemis

"I'm going to go see Angeline if that's alright." said Artemis senior

"Ok but remember don't tell my brothers they're not old enough to look after such a big secret." explained Artemis

"My lips are sealed." said Artemis senior

He turned to go upstairs "oh is mum back from her round the world trip already; she said it would take 13 years for her to get back after travelling around every town and city in the world. You better tell mum about me being home I don't want her wondering where I am." said Artemis as he realised what his dad had just said.

"Gotcha" said Artemis senior as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom

"Right shall we go up to my study so you can contact Foaly; you can use the large screen and webcam so I can see him again it's been so long." said Artemis.

"Ok" Holly said

"Artemis I'm going to go to the gym ok?" asked Butler

"Fine, I'll be ok" said Artemis as they climbed the stairs to his study.

**Chapter four, No time to relax**

"Ahhh… it's nice to be home." Artemis said as he reclined in his chair. Holly was just setting up the connection for Foaly.

"Right its ready." she said

Foaly appeared on the screen.

"Hello Holly and is that….? No it can't be…"exclaimed Foaly

Artemis got up and said "don't you recognise me?"

"Holly who is it?" asked Foaly

"Go on you should recognise him it hasn't been that long ago you saw each other." said Holly.

"Is it … it is Artemis Fowl." Said Foaly

"Finally" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Sorry Artemis I forgot how humans change in ten years."

"I haven't changed that much. Just because I'm not wearing a suit." said Artemis

"You have changed a lot though you are so tall, poor Holly can't touch your shoulder like she used to before." Explained Foaly

"How old are you?" asked Foaly

"24" answered Artemis

There was a knock at the door

"Who is it?" asked Artemis

"It's me Butler." said Butler

"Come in."

He opened the door and walked in

"Your mother is looking for you. Oh hi Foaly."

"Hello Butler." said Foaly

"What does mother want?"

"To see you after her 10 year trip and to give you the package you sent for. It came today."

"Where is she?"

"In the dining room"

Artemis left Foaly and Holly in the study and went down stairs to the dining room.

"Mum. I'm here"

"Hello darling come sit on a chair."

Butler walked past the door and Angeline spotted him.

"Oh Butler come sit with us."

"Sorry can't stay." said Butler.

"My you have grown." Angeline said when Artemis came into her view.

"Here you go." said Angeline as she passed him the package.

"Thanks"

"Now off you go"

Artemis left the room and went back up to his study to find Holly and Foaly as he left them.

"Hello you two." said Artemis as he put the package down on the top.

They just stared at him

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Your body"

"What?"

"Your body has a blue aura around it."

"How?"

"Every one has an aura but it is usually invisible so you being able to see it must be a side effect of having magic present inside of you" said Foaly

"Your joking aren't you" said Artemis as he walked towards the mirror and saw himself with a blue aura around him.

"Told you" said Foaly

"How come my mum didn't see it?"

"I don't know" Foaly said "may be non magical beings cannot see it. I'll search if we have anything about it and I'll get back to you."

"I'd better go see Butler and if he doesn't say anything then your right."

**Chapter five, Confessions?**

Butler was in the gym so Artemis decided to do some jujitsu whilst he was waiting to talk to him. As soon as Butler finished on the rowing machine he saw Artemis and burst out laughing

"Not funny"

"So you're going for the colour blue."

"No it's an aura I'm not sure why but nobody can see it except me, Holly, Foaly and you"

"Anyway you've grown a lot since I left."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"You're catching me up" said Butler

"Yes I am now up to your shoulder!" he said with a smile.

"You'd better get back to Holly" Butler said

Artemis left the gym and went to see Holly, who was now on the landing

"Lovely view isn't it." Artemis said whilst staring out of the window

"Why do you have to grow I feel like the taller you get the further away you are." Holly said.

Artemis put his hand on her shoulder as she had done many times before.

"Holly I can't help growing you know."

"You're right sorry" she reached up and tried to touch his shoulder.

"I'll always be there for you, you know that." he said

"Yes." She sighed. "I just wish…"

"I know I wish we weren't different." he interrupted.

"No its not that I wish…. Erm what I mean is I like you…but Erm well hmm how to say this….."

"No need to say anything I know how you feel."

"HOLLY!" interrupted Foaly.

"What?" asked Holly impatiently.

"We've got an emergency."

"Can't it wait." said Artemis

"Not really you need to get back to headquarters as soon as possible." said Foaly. Holly turned off the helmet before Foaly could say any more. "Arty what I was meaning to say is that I well love you."

"I know I have been meaning to say, Holly, will you go out with me."

"Yes!" Holly said as she leaped into Artemis' arms.

"Come on we'd better talk to Foaly." said Artemis putting her down

"Yes we'd better he is getting angry." She said as she switched the helmet back on

"HOLLY! You should have listened to me!" shouted Foaly

"We had business to attend to." She explained winking at Artemis.

Holly and Artemis climbed down the stairs and out of the door, hands in each others back pockets.

"Artemis' got a girlfriend." Shouted Myles and Beckett from the upstairs window. Artemis turned round to see his brothers at the window.

"Who cares what you think your only 12 years old any way!" shouted Artemis back at them.

"You are an old fatty artemis." shouted Beckett

"Come down here and say that." Fumed Artemis.

"I will!" shouted Beckett as he turned and ran down the stairs.

"Come on Artemis it isn't worth it." Said Holly

"Your right but I have to sort them out or I'll never live it down." Artemis said to her. Beckett shouted "Artemis is so old he is falling to pieces."

"You're a midget and I am more mature than you" shouted Artemis back at him.

"I give up." said Beckett "your right I should never pick a fight with you."

"Good!" said Artemis as he turned towards his Audi and let Holly get in, then went round the other side and turned on the engine before getting in. Just as they sped down the drive Butler jumped out from behind the gates and stopped them. "Butler what's up?" Artemis said while rolling down the window.

"I cannot let you leave without Me." said Butler.

"Don't worry I will protect him." said Holly.

"I'm not worried about him but I don't want him being alone."

"But we want to be alone. I'll be fine" protested Artemis

"No I'm coming to"

"Fine let him in, we'll go with him." said Artemis

After Butler got in the car they sped off towards the ferry port where they said they would meet Foaly.

**Chapter six, Trouble?**

"Foaly? Where are you?" Holly shouted.

"It's too quiet, stay down." Butler warned. Suddenly sixteen armed guards jumped out from what seemed like nowhere.

"Time for me to do what I've been training for." shouted Artemis as one of the guards tried to trip him up. Butler swayed, jumped and tackled anyone who got near. Holly unbelted her neutrino and blasted anyone who got in the way. Artemis however kicked, punched and flipped anyone else who was left. Altogether it took about 2 minutes to get all of them. "That's a new record." said Butler happy of their accomplishments.

"See Butler I told you I would be fine." Artemis explained.

"You know a little birdie told me that you Artemis have a girlfriend. So who is the lucky lady?" Asked Butler

"Its funny you should mention that as you yourself are in her debt."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"She has saved your life about six times."

"Is it … it can't be …Holly?"

"Your right once again." Artemis said as he hugged Holly.

"Oh am I interrupting something." Asked Foaly unexpectedly.

"How long have you been there?" exclaimed Artemis.

"Oh long enough to know that Holly and you are very close… if you get what I mean."

"What did you want us for?" Holly impatiently said.

"Opal's facility has disappeared" answered Foaly.

"But what has this got to do with my aura?"

"There is a legend of a mystical person with a mystical blue aura and a mystical person with a green aura who when together will make the world a world of peace."

"That can't be me can it?"

"Maybe because if you look closely Holly's aura is starting to show and it is green. Hmm… if I am right and you and Holly are the mystical people hmm…"

"Hmm… is not an answer."

"You know that you both love each other, well in the legend it says that when they were together there auras were visible to people who had magic in them."

"Why can Butler see them?"

"Because he is literally nearly held together by magic."

"How come you could see my aura before you could see hers."

"That I do not know."

"I wonder if it is about the legend surrounding the fowl family." said Butler

"What legend?" asked Holly.

"The legend of Teirry fowl." Answered Butler

"Who's that?" asked Artemis

"He was the first fowl to be born in Dublin and supposedly he found an ancient well of 'magic' water and when he drank it, he turned into a mythical being."

"What a stupid legend." commented Foaly

"No wait there is a bit about his family being cursed until a boy is born with a blue aura and meets a girl with a green aura and breaks the curse."

"What was the curse?" Asked Artemis

"The curse was that they would stay human until the curse was broken and they could have the power that was rightfully theirs." Finished Butler.

**Chapter seven, Legends or Reality?**

Holly, Artemis and Butler left Foaly to find out more about this 'legend'.

"Do you think it is real? I mean that my family was cursed to be human?"

"Yes I do because otherwise you wouldn't have been able to have stolen some of my magic and my eye without killing yourself." Holly said.

"I know one way to find out." Artemis said as he went to kiss her.

"Wait a minute i've just got to take my helmet off." She said as she pulled the helmet off and kissed him…...

Artemis was shot into the wall by an unknown force and blacked out…. When he awoke he was in Holly's arms, he could see Butler's face, he was saying something but it was too faint for Artemis to hear. Artemis could feel magic pulsing through his veins. It must be Holly's magic trying to heal me he thought as he drifted off to sleep…..

When Artemis awoke again he was in a hospital and Holly and Butler were laid asleep on the floor. "What … holly are you ok?" he asked just as Holly woke.

"I'm fine but what happened, one minute we were kissing the next well….."

"Well what?"

"You smacked in to the wall and blacked out; when you woke I feared the worst but I just couldn't heal you because you didn't sustain any injuries."

"So it wasn't your magic I felt pulsing through my veins..?"

"No, no one tried to heal you as I said."

"So the legend was true I don't feel any different except for the magic pulsing through my veins of course."

"Are you sure you don't feel any different?"

"No I'm fine"

"Really?"

"Yes now can I get up?"

"Yes" said Holly as Artemis slowly got up.

"Let's go find opal."

"Ok after you."

"Butler wake up!" Artemis shouted at the sleeping Butler.

"I'm up, I'm up" said Butler as he stood up

"Oh good your awake how are you?" asked Butler

"Fine but I feel very light headed but I'm sure it'll ware off." Replied Artemis.

"Shall I tell him?" whispered Butler to Holly.

"Yes." said Holly

"Yes what?" asked Artemis.

"Artemis I don't know how to tell you this, but you're levitating." Explained Butler.

"What?" he said as he fell on to the floor.

"You must have been using magic without even knowing." Said Holly "come on we'd better get you to Foaly."

The little group travelled to the nearest shuttle port "seen as you're my bf I'll let you sit in the front with me but don't touch anything." Holly said.

"Thank you."

The shuttle docked at the nearest shuttle port to Foaly's temporary workstation. Inside Foaly was so transfixed to the computer screen that he didn't even notice all of them bursting through the door. "Foaly did you find anything about this 'legend'." asked Holly.

"No" replied Foaly as he swivelled his chair round to look at them.

"We did!" said Artemis

"How?" asked Foaly

"Like this" said Artemis as he slowly levitated towards him.

"What did you do?"

"We kissed."

"So the legend was true!" shouted Foaly as he started dancing around.

"We'd better get home for you to get ready for the party."Said Butler

"Ok are you coming with us Holly?"

"Yes because I think I might move in with you, if that's alright with you Butler?"

"Yes its fine" said Butler as they left foaly's office and got back onto the shuttle.

**Chapter eight P…A…R…T…Y**

When they arrived at fowl manor they were greeted by Artemis' parents.

"So Arty this is your lucky girl." said Angeline

"Yes"

"May I go and put my stuff upstairs and get ready for the party"

"Yes darling, Arty will help you." Said Angeline. When Artemis and Holly went upstairs they found that Myles and Beckett had been through all of Artemis' stuff.

"I hate those two sometimes." Artemis said while picking up some of his stuff from off the floor.

"Right you can have that room" he said pointing to the room next door to his room. "I'll only be in here if you need me, oh yes in there, there is a big wardrobe you should be able to find something to fit you in there."

"Thank you" Holly said as she left him to pick up the rest of his stuff.

"Right" Holly said as she put down her nearly empty suitcase.

"What to wear to the party" she hummed to herself as she walked to the wardrobe.

When she opened it she couldn't believe what she saw there were hundreds of dresses, trousers, tops and shoes. Wow she gasped. Mean while Artemis had finished tiding up and was also trying to pick out a suit. Hmm … there all far too large, I wonder how Holly is getting on? He wondered.

"Artemis, are you done yet?" asked Holly

"You can come in" he replied. Holly opened the door and stepped through wearing a crisp white dress.

"How do I look?" she asked

"Beautiful… but there is something wrong…"he answered "hmm…I wonder…"

"What?" Holly asked. Artemis just stared at her and tried to imagine her at his height with long hair.

"Hmmmm…hmmmm…..hmmmm….." Artemis answered.

Slowly he began to focus his new magic into her. Suddenly there was a blinding flash. When Artemis' eyes focused back to normal Holly was still stood there but she was taller.

"What did you do?" she asked

"Look in the mirror." He replied with a smile.

Slowly Holly made her way to the mirror dreading what she would see…she moved closer to the mirror and focused on what was reflected. She could see herself but then she looked closer and noticed that her hair was a lot longer and that the dress now fitted her perfectly instead of being long and baggy.

"Wow what did you do?" she asked

"I just imagined you like this to make you even more beautiful." He said. Holly turned around to see that Artemis was the same height as her.

"You didn't have to shrink yourself to make me feel better you know." She commented.

"I didn't, I made you taller."

"What?"

"I focused my magic."

"Thank you" Holly said as she kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room to let him finish getting ready.

"Right now to get ready." he said to his reflection "all I need to do is focus."

He focused on making the suit smaller but instead of making it smaller he made it bigger. "How frustrating ." he said to himself as he tried again, this time he succeeded on making the suit smaller but he also wanted to make himself stronger. So this time he focused on building his muscles but it didn't work. "Maybe I have to tense my muscles." He commented. He tried it again. "It worked." he said loudly.

"What was that about" said Holly as she came to the door

"Um..."

"Oh wow have you been working out in here or have you cheated."

"Cheated"

Artemis looked at his watch "oh no we're late!" he shouted.

Holly and Artemis walked quickly down the stairs in to a mass of people dancing.

"Yo! Arty nice digs woo, p...a...r...t...y!" shouted some people in the crowd

"Holly we are supposed to be on the stage." Said Artemis

"Why?"

"Well this is my party and at every party the host (i.e. me) has to go on stage with his love and dance." He said as he led her up the stairs, onto the stage and they danced the night away.

**Chapter nine a secret revealed,**

At midnight the party was over and most people had gone home.

"What a night phew." Said Holly as Artemis danced with her on the balcony under the moonlit sky.

"We'd better get some sleep." Said Artemis as he danced her towards his bedroom. As they let go of each other and went in to their rooms, they said goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Artemis woke to see his breakfast laid on his bedside table as he tucked into his breakfast Holly woke up "morning" he said.

"Morning" she said as she picked up her tray and sat down to eat.

After breakfast Holly went to get dressed in the other room so Artemis got dressed as well.

When Holly returned Artemis said "you know now I am all magical I can make any thing happen." Holly turned to look at him.

"You know what you could do; you could make yourself look a bit less like your dad." She replied

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Look in the mirror."

Artemis looked into the mirror and he saw his father staring back at him.

"What? I know that I look like my father but this is ridiculous." he sighed

"I'll fix it." Holly said as she walked up to him. He held out his hand and she grabbed it.

"There" she said when she was finished

"Thank you but why did that happen?"

"It was a brief moment when your body was moving ahead of time."

"In other words that is what I will look like in a few years."

"Precisely" said Holly as she let go of his hand and kissed him, after they finished Artemis started floating "don't you wish you could do this."

"Yes I do" said Holly

Artemis focused on giving her the power to fly, "try to do it now just think about floating." Holly thought about floating as Artemis said and she could feel herself lifting off the ground. "Come on Artemis we'd better get to Foaly and see if there is anything that needs doing."

"Ok" he said as he lowered himself to the ground. Holly went to get changed and her L.E.P. suit fit her again as the magic Artemis had put on her had worn off over night. Meanwhile Artemis found some clothes that he could wear and put them on. After they had breakfast they left the manor and travelled to the shuttle port. At the shuttle port there were only two shuttles left so they had to run to get one. They caught the second shuttle and blasted off to find Foaly. However Foaly was not where he said to meet them so they went back to Artemis' manor to wait for some news on what may have happened.

**Chapter ten, Opal's back in action?**

When they arrived back at the manor Butler came to them with a message from Opal. It read: You will bring me Jayjay if you want to see Foaly again!

You have 24 hours to reply.

"That is impossible we cannot just give her Jayjay" said Holly

"We don't have to we could just give her any thing in a cage and say it is Jayjay" Butler suggested.

"No! She will find out about it but I've got an idea; Holly do you still have that bit of hair that Jayjay gave you?" Artemis asked

"Yes it is here" Holly said as she showed him her necklace and pointed at the round bauble shaped charm.

"Right let's get to my study." Artemis said as he walked towards the stairs to his study. Artemis stopped at the top of the stairs "someone's in my room I'll just find out who or what it is you go to my study I'll meet you there." He said as he slowly sneaked toward his room.

He opened the door to find that it was just Myles and Beckett messing around. "OUT!" He shouted at them. "What have I told you about going in my room?"

"Don't go in it unless it is an emergency." The twins chirped together

"Well is it an emergency?"Artemis asked them

"Well it sort of is." said Myles

"We saw a fairy!" said Beckett

"Shut up" whispered Myles as he punched his brother.

"That isn't an emergency so you had better get out now."

"Ok we will" They said as they left the room.

Artemis sighed and slouched onto his bed. What can I do with them? He thought. After a short while he got up and went to his study.

"What took you so long?" asked Holly.

"I got stressed at them no big deal" he replied "I need to find my follicle analyser and my replicator they look like this" he pointed at some blue prints on the wall.

Holly found the replicator first but she realised she couldn't reach it so she said "Arty I found your replicator but I cant reach it can you just?"

"You can levitate you know!" he replied as he levitated himself to look at the top shelf of his shelves.

"Oh yeah hmmmm!" she said as she started to float upwards to get the replicator.

**Chapter eleven, Jayjay's return?**

Ten minutes later they found both the follicle analyser and the replicator. "Holly put the hairs into the analyser and soon we shall have a new Jayjay to give to Opal or at least she will think that it is."

"What you mean we won't have an exact copy of Jayjay?"

"No this machine was supposed to be a replicator of life but instead it creates mechanical versions of the animal you tell it to" replied Artemis

"How long will it take to create it?" asked Holly

"About 4 hours that leaves plenty of time for us to contact Opal." He replied

"Lets go and relax then we have 4 hours to kill" Holly commented

"Yes i'm going to go to my secret area of the grounds so I can practise my magic do you want to come? We have to stay out of the view of the house and my brothers who should soon be going to school." he said as he looked at his watch.

"Yes I'd love to come and you could practise with me." Holly answered

And so they sneaked out the front of the house and into the trees at the side of the house. They travelled speedily through the trees until they reached a medium sized clearing with a fountain in the middle of it. "This is my secret garden down that path is my little summer house that I lived in when the mafia came looking for dad." He pointed towards a small little bricked path going deeper into the wood.

"What's down that one?" Holly asked as she turned to look at the large path

"That one leads to the biggest clearing deeper in the wood and from there, there is two paths one going to the summer house and this path here." Artemis said as he headed for that path. Holly followed him slowly; even though it was sunny the trees looked scarily deformed. As soon as they reached the clearing she realised that the wood was much bigger than she expected. "Holly why don't you go and get us a drink from my little summer house it's just at the edge of this clearing look." he said. Holly wandered round to the summer house and saw that it was just the right size for her to live in. meanwhile Artemis was practicing his magic he tried to make himself smaller and taller but it failed he succeeded at making himself into an animal and back. When Holly returned he changed from being a scorpion back into himself. "Arty I got some drinks." She looked up from the tray to see Artemis senior at about 30 years old looking at her "oh were is Arty" she said and with that Artemis senior reverted back to being Arty "got you good." He said.

"Not funny I thought maybe you had turned into your father like last time."

"Well I didn't. you know if you are going to be living with us you need to be like us and I can do that for you if you would like it ?" he replied

"id really love to be like a normal human by being tall again and having round ears but if I go through with the process I wouldn't be able to go back to my old life would I?" she said.

"You could go back to being like your old self if you just ask" Artemis replied

"Ok let's do it" Holly said. Artemis did like he did before but this time he imagined her so that she was as tall as him with long hair and rounded ears instead of pointy. There was a large flash of light and when Artemis could see again he saw that Holly was as perfect as he had imagined her. The only thing that was wrong was that she looked like she was wearing a very small suit. "We'd better get you some clothes there is some in the summer house" Artemis said while he was walking towards the little summer house.

"Will you get some for me?" Holly said

"Yes" Artemis replied. He came up to the house and exclaimed "was I that small?" as he slowly squeezed his way through the tiny door. Inside he tried to stand up and banged his head on the ceiling "ouch" he cried. He slowly crawled towards the wardrobe and opened it to reveal all his families old clothes including his own clothes from then. when he came back out Artemis dropped all the clothes on the floor and with Holly he looked through them "look how small I was when I was 8" he said while holding his old pair of jeans up " I was so thin and weak-minded"

"You maybe where but you got better and lived up to my expectations." reassured Holly "look what I found it's a picture of your dad" she said as she handed it to him

"Where was it?" he asked

"It was in these jeans I just picked up I'm just going to go get changed I'll be back in a minute" Holly said as she went into the summer house.

Artemis studied the picture and noticed that the picture was in fact of him and not his father. "Holly" he said as she came out of the summer house wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Look at this it isn't my father look at the eyes."

Holly picked up the picture from off the floor where Artemis had dropped it she looked at it closely and saw that the picture in fact had one hazel eye and one blue eye. "Your right it isn't your father it is you." she commented.

"But how can that be?" he asked her

"I don't know" she replied they were interrupted by the beeping of Artemis' watch

"The copy will be done in ten minutes we need to put this all away and get back to the house." Artemis said as he picked up the photo and pushed it into his pocket Holly picked up the jeans that had the picture in them "no not them I'll keep them there may be more information in them." He said as she passed them back to him. After 2 or 3 minutes they had finished and were heading back to the house under the cover of the wood.

They reached Artemis' study just in time to watch the machine do the finishing touches to the Robot Jayjay.

"Time to call Opal and agree a swap Foaly for Jayjay." Artemis said. He opened a channel to opal to find that she was out but there was a message written on the screen it said Artemis take the lemur to your back garden and leave it in the shed then you may find Foaly in the wood if you don't do what I say and go straight for Foaly you will find him dead.

"We must go to Foaly" said Holly

"First let's drop the lemur off in the shed then we will go back to the clearing near my summer house ok?" Artemis replied. So Holly and Artemis went to the shed and dropped the lemur off there then went back to the clearing.

"Right lets look for clues about this strange picture" said Artemis as he got the picture out of his pocket

"What does it say on the back?" Holly said

Artemis turned the picture over to reveal some writing it said December 15th 2020 "strange it is dated 2020 that's 10 years from now" Artemis gasped "wait there's more in the bottom right hand corner it says open letter it is in other pocket in jeans that is strange look for a letter in that other pocket"

He tossed the jeans to Holly.

**Chapter twelve, letter from the future?**

Holly looked in the pocket and found a small envelope she turned it over to see open letter if your name is Artemis Fowl the second, don't let anyone else read this letter and follow these instructions perfectly if you are to stop the worst mistake of your life. Written on it. "Found it in the pocket, here" Holly said as she gave it to him. Artemis read what the envelope said then slowly opened it, it said:

Artemis Fowl the second,

If you are to save your future you must not meet your old enemy opal if you do meet her face to face do not let her talk to you as she will brain wash you into marrying her as that is what she wants, she wants to have your child as it will be the most powerful being on earth. You must save the future now before it's too late.

Signed

Artemis Fowl The Second

"That is such a strange letter" he said as he finished reading it.

"Who's it from?" asked Holly

"Artemis Fowl the second" he replied

"You sent a letter to your self from the future."

"Yes I must find out what it means I must go to the future to find my future self to see what happens."

"Wait you haven't finished reading it" Holly reminded him. It said P.S. do not try to come to the future as I am on my way to you to help at 10 am on the 15th of May I will be at your old summer house.

"That's tomorrow we must be ready I think we should get there a bit later as he may not be ready for us to see him." Artemis said

"Don't you mean I not he" Holly questioned

"oh yes I may not be ready to be seen by myself, it sounds so strange though so I will say he instead of I ," Artemis said

"Yes good idea" Holly announced

"Let's go and look for Foaly now and tomorrow we will come back here to see him ok?" asked Artemis

"Yes let's" Holly said as she turned towards the path. Artemis followed her and together they looked for Foaly. Suddenly Holly stopped.

"What's wrong Holly?" Artemis asked her.

"I just got a message from Foaly he's fine and he is on his way to the shuttle port do we don't need to look for him." She said

"Good now we can focus on meeting myself tomorrow."

Artemis looked at his watch it was nearly 5:00pm and his parents expected them for dinner.

"We must go now and get cleaned up for dinner." Artemis finally said as they turned around

"Yes we must hurry to dinner as your parents want to talk to me" Holly replied.

They both walked back to the house being careful not to be spotted by Myles or Beckett.

After a long dinner they went upstairs to bed.

**Chapter thirteen, two Artemis'?**

The next morning Artemis woke early to ensure that everything was ready, his parents were awake and were just finishing packing for their holiday as they were expected to be on the plane in about one hour's time. Myles and Beckett were still asleep for now. Artemis crept down the stairs towards the living room were he was met by Butler who was on his rounds "oh, Artemis what you doing out of bed this early?" he asked.

"I was looking for my book, I must have left it in the study" Artemis lied

"Well your parents and brothers will be leaving soon so I don't want you going and getting yourself into trouble as I wont be there to help." Butler added.

"I won't I promise I'll just get my book and go back to my room." He answered

"Good" Butler replied as he turned to investigate the rest of the house.

Artemis walked slowly to the study keeping an eye out for Butler, just as he reached the study door he looked down the corridor and then walked straight past the study to the camera room, he opened the door and hurried inside, he looked around the room until he saw what he was looking for (it was a camera on wheels) he picked it up and the remote control and took the lot up to his room. When he got into his room he attached the receiver to his computer then let the camera out of his window and using the remote control he guided it towards the wood. He positioned the camera so that he could see the whole clearing and the summer house were he was to meet himself.

Artemis put down the remote then linked his watch to the computer so that if the camera saw lots of movement his alarm on his watch would go off and wake him up. After he did that he went to sleep.

Suddenly he was woken by his alarm he looked at his watch it was nearly 10 am he went to the computer and saw that the camera had picked up a fox. So he unplugged the receiver and went to go wake up Holly.

Holly was already awake and dressed when Artemis came into her room "oh hello Arty are you going to get dressed or are you going to meet yourself in your pyjamas" she said. Artemis blushed and replied "yes I'm going to get dressed I was just wondering if you were awake." Artemis slumped out of the room followed by Holly

"Just wear anything that fits" she said as Artemis walked into his room. A few minutes later he came out of his room and followed Holly down stairs. "Holly what do you think I look like in the future?" he asked as they walked through the hallway.

"I don't know you will probably look older and maybe bigger." Holly said trying not to be mean. Artemis stopped walking.

"Bigger? What do you mean by bigger?" he added

"You know fatter, taller" Holly tried to say nicely

"oh yes I might be but I doubt it very much and your right I will look older but whatever I may look like I will be the same person inside." Artemis said as he started walking again.

"Yes I suppose." Holly said as she opened the front door. They quickly walked to the wood, then to the clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was a tall, thin man with black hair wearing a black t-shirt and jeans sat on the grass. Artemis couldn't make out any of the man's facial features so as far as he could tell it could have been any one. "Come and sit down, Holly and Artemis we need to talk" the man said.

"Artemis shall we?" Holly asked Artemis

"Yes we shall." Artemis replied. He walked up to the man and sat down Holly joined him. The man looked up and Artemis saw his face it was like his fathers but he had one hazel eye and one blue eye and had a small scar on his forehead. "God I did look young" he whispered to himself.

"Holly it is so good to see you again I missed you" He said

"Artemis Fowl the second? I guess" Artemis said

"Well wasn't I so formal, I miss it all." He replied

"Arty?" Holly started

"Ahh my old nickname." He sighed

"Artemis?"

"Yes" the man and Artemis replied

"Why do you keep talking about yourself?" asked holly

"Oh you mean me saying wasn't I so formal and stuff like that?" the man said

"Yes" Holly added

"Well people change simple as" the man replied

"That is not a proper answer!" shouted Artemis

"Now there is no reason to be unreasonable Arty" Holly said trying to calm him down.

"Now I remember how much of a know it all I was, but I do miss the adventures and the criminal schemes." The man answered

"If you are me you should know the answer to this question" Artemis said

"Ok bring it on" the man said

"What age should I be right now?"

"Easy 27"

"So you know my history." Said Artemis

"Easy next question."

"Right what is 1909 times 206789?" Artemis asked

"394760201" the man answered

"How many moons does mars have?"Artemis asked

"Trick question mars has no moons" the man answered

"This is one last question what is Butler's first name?"Artemis asked

"Domovoi"

"How old are you?" Holly asked the older Artemis fowl

"Me I'm 35" he answered

"You can really tell the difference ten years can do to a person."Holly added

"Yes me and Artemis here are a great example but so are Myles and Beckett." Older Artemis answered

"Why have they finally grown up?" younger Artemis said

"Sort of they are the smartest people in the world. But that is only because I staged my death"

"Staged your death! Why?" asked Holly

"I had to; it was the only way to get away from Opal. I remember it clearly I jumped off of a bridge into what looked like the ocean but it was Foaly's latest creation we dropped a mannequin into the water as I dropped into the machine it was highly amusing to see."

"What happened after that?" asked Holly

"Well 3 days later there was my funeral, they never found my body; I stood looking at everyone I knew staring at the empty coffin. it was rather funny to be honest my brothers all sad and crying, I think it was the first time they have ever cried about anyone, opal looked sad but later I saw her dancing about, and Butler was there but only for a few hours as he knew I wouldn't commit suicide. I was stood near a grave looking at everyone with you and Foaly; you stayed hidden because opal was there. Oh and of course I forgot to tell you, both of you to stay together because you will need each other."

"What does the letter mean?" asked younger Artemis

"Just follow it and don't go near opal as it says in the letter ok?" old Artemis answered

"Sure" young Artemis said relieved

**Chapter fourteen, Artemis and Artemis, future or past?**

Old Artemis got up and wandered around the clearing. He stopped outside of the summer house "can we go up to the manor or are your parent's home?" he asked

"No its fine nobody is home" young Artemis answered. Old Artemis had already started to go out of the clearing and towards the manor; Holly and young Artemis followed him. When they caught him up he was at the front door "I missed this place." He said

"Shall I do the honours of opening the door or do you know how to do it?" asked young Artemis.

"I think I remember the code." he said as he tapped the 4 digit code into the keypad.

"There that's it" old Artemis exclaimed as the door came open.

"You didn't tell us if Butler was ok after the funeral." said young Artemis as they walked through the doors and into the hallway.

"He was fine I talked to him a few days later he told me that he knew I would never commit suicide without telling him and saying goodbye." Old Artemis replied

"Let's go to your study" said Holly

"Yes great idea we can contact Foaly." Said old Artemis

"Who says I want to contact Foaly." Said young Artemis

"Hey I've been in your shoes you know I know what to do." Said old Artemis

"Who says you know what to do?" said young Artemis

"I do" said old Artemis

"Boys stop being childish! Old Artemis you should know better." Holly protested

"Yeah I should know how stubborn I was but then again I forgot." Said old Artemis

"Right Arty go to your room Artemis go to the study now!" Holly shouted .old Artemis went upstairs and stopped out side of his study and young Artemis swore and then went to his room and slammed the door. Holly joined old Artemis she opened the door and went to the computer Artemis however just slouched on his chair. "He'll learn trust me just leave him a few hours and he'll be back to normal" Artemis said

"Sure that's easy for you to say." Holly said while she was connecting with Foaly

"That's old machinery just give it a bang on the top and it'll work." Artemis said while spinning on his chair. Holly did what he said and Foaly's face came on the screen.

"Oh Holly nice to see you." Said Foaly.

"Nice to see you to" Holly replied

"Yo Foaly ain't seen yaw for a long time" said Artemis as he jumped from the chair.

"Holly?"

"This is future Artemis he is saying hi and he hasn't seen you in a long time." said Holly

"Oh right." Said Foaly

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot you don't know old style slang yet." Said Artemis

"What? You are from the future?" Foaly exclaimed

"Yes I am and to be honest Foaly lay off the jam doughnuts please" Artemis added

"What do you mean lay off the jam doughnuts?" Foaly said

"Just do it" Artemis replied he sat back down on his chair.

"Are you sure you are Artemis fowl the second?" Foaly asked

"No! I'm Artemis fowl the 14th" Artemis said sarcastically

"Well it's just that you look like Artemis senior and act like a normal teenager." Foaly said sadly.

"Well people change I mean…" old Artemis started. Young Artemis came in.

"Hello Foaly" he said

"Thank you for the interruption." Old Artemis added "now as I was saying people change I mean look at us two both the same person but completely different."

"But how can we tell you are Artemis fowl the second?" asked Foaly

"He knows Butler's first name and only I know that." Said young Artemis

"Actually back to my question why do you act like this" asked Foaly

"Back when I was 29 I gave up being the smart business type and it sort of stuck so now I act like I want to act especially with all this power at my finger tips." Old Artemis said as he cupped his hand together and showed them the power, it was in the shape of a ball it was glowing blue;

"What happened for you to get that scar" asked Holly after he had finished his demonstration.

"Well I got it on a mission with you Foaly, I fell out of your contraption, and I can't remember what it was. I landed in the middle of the road and a truck was coming, I rolled away from the truck but I rolled down the side of a mountain then after that blank. I woke up two months later in hospital I had no marks on me except this." Old Artemis said pointing to the scar.

"So Foaly how are you?" asked Holly

"I'm fine but I've been worried about you I haven't had any contact from you in a week." He replied

"We've been busy." She said

"Yes they have been busy with me." Said old Artemis

"We must get going good bye Foaly" young Artemis said before switching off the computer.

**Chapter fifteen, decisions?**

"So what shall we do?" asked old Artemis

"Well I'm going to the gym I need a good workout." Said Holly

"I'll come with you." Said both Artemis' together.

"At least you agree about some things" Holly said as she left the room.

"Do you still have your fathers gee?" asked old Artemis.

"Yes I'll go get it does this mean you want a challenge?" asked young Artemis

"Of course" said old Artemis as young Artemis left. When he returned he was already dressed in his gee.

"I might as well change in here." said old Artemis. After he got changed they both went to the gym and got into their stances Holly was on the treadmill and was watching them. "I must warn you I am brown belt" said young Artemis

"This will be no challenge then because I am a black belt." Said old Artemis.

They were locked in a full on fight between each other. At the end of the fight the victor was old Artemis.

"Good try, you've still got a few years training till you can defeat me." Said old Artemis "do you still have a stable outside?"

"Yes I'll take you there." Said young Artemis

"Can we go tomorrow it's getting late and we don't want to be out in the dark, let's just lock the whole manor down. OK?" asked old Artemis

"Sure I'm off to bed soon any way you can sleep in my father's spare room" said young Artemis

"Yes sure I'm off to sleep now are you coming?" asked old Artemis

"Holly are you coming to bed because if you are I'll lock the house and turn on the security system." Said young Artemis

"I'm coming to bed." replied Holly. Young Artemis switched on the security system and then went to sleep.

When young Artemis woke Holly and old Artemis had all ready gone down stairs, he followed them down the stairs.

"Yes I'm here to reverse what happened to me" said old Artemis to Holly as young Artemis came down the stairs

"Hello Arty I see that you're finally up." Said Holly

"Good morning I see that you were talking about me." Young Artemis replied.

"I was just explaining why I am here." said old Artemis

"Why are you here then?" asked young Artemis

"I'm here to reverse what happened to me."

"What exactly happened to you?" asked young Artemis.

"well, I changed I became stupid, I let opal lead me into her trap and now well look at me I'm old, thin and poor, I hardly remember my past since that accident I told you about." Added old Artemis

"So you became poor, why?" asked young Artemis

"Opal took the whole of our fortune and gave half of it to Myles and Beckett and kept the rest for herself. So I had to live with Foaly, it was quite good I taught him jujitsu and he let me join in with his work."

"Why didn't you live with Holly?" asked young Artemis

"I did for a while but then Holly was arrested for 'murder' so I helped Foaly free her and we all were running from the law." Old Artemis replied

"Oh how sad." Holly said

"Well life goes on doesn't it?" said old Artemis "right shall we walk into town today, I fancy going to a nice restaurant, you still have those right?"

"Yes good idea I am a bit peckish." Said Holly.

They all went back upstairs to get cleaned up then met in the hall. Old Artemis went out of the door first followed by Holly; young Artemis turned on the alarm and stepped out shutting the door behind him it clicked meaning that it can't be reopened until the code was put in.

Holly and young Artemis talked all the way to Dublin town centre, whilst old Artemis trudged in front of them catching a few bits of their conversation. When they arrived at a restaurant old Artemis stopped and said "let's eat here."

Holly turned and looked at the restaurant it was an Italian restaurant she looked back at old Artemis and said "sure"

As soon as she said that; old Artemis opened the front door to the restaurant and sat down at a table for three. "Holly" young Artemis said "don't you think it will look weird us having dinner with him; it'll look like we are having dinner with my father."

"If anyone asks just say he is your cousin." Holly answered then joined old Artemis at the table. Young Artemis joined them after a few minutes. Holly was looking at the menu, "what do you want?" she asked.

"I'll order for us all if you want." Old Artemis said.

"Ok, I guess you can order for us." Young Artemis said

"Right," old Artemis said "let's see"

"May I take your order?" the waiter said as they came closer to the table.

"Yes, well, could we have two of them and one of them?" Old Artemis said, showing the waiter the menu.

"Ok, your food will take about 5 minutes, what about drinks." The waiter said

"I will just have a coke, thanks." Holly said

"Well, I just might have a Bacardi breezer." Said old Artemis

"I'll have a coke as well." Said young Artemis

"Right I'll bring them over soon." Said the waiter as he turned around and left.

"What's with the alcohol?" said Holly

"Hey I'm not fourteen anymore, Holly I can drink what I want." Old Artemis said quietly just in case someone overheard.

"Well, I just thought … oh doesn't matter." Holly sighed

"I don't drink alcohol, ever so why do you?" young Artemis added

"I just do." Old Artemis said as the waiter came back with the drinks.

"Your food will be ready shortly." The waiter said and left. Young Artemis shuffled in his chair, he hadn't been out for a meal in a restaurant for about 10 years he felt awkward. Old Artemis picked up his drink and downed the lot of it just as the food came; there was pasta for Holly and two pepperoni pizzas for the two Artemis'.

"Why did you get this?" asked young Artemis

"I fancied a pizza and the only place to go for a good pizza is an Italian restaurant." Old Artemis said.

**Chapter sixteen, why?**

After everyone had finished their food old Artemis suggested going for a walk and look at the shops. Holly agreed so they left the restaurant after young Artemis paid the bill.

"if you don't mind I would like to replace these clothes I am wearing and you know get some to sleep in, I cant be going around wearing the same clothes everyday can I?" asked old Artemis

"I guess not well we'd better find a clothes shop." Said young Artemis. A few minutes later they arrived outside a shopping centre.

"Right me and him will go and get some clothes, here Holly, have a look around and if you see anything you like get it." Young Artemis said as he passed Holly some money. Holly walked off and left the two Artemis' together.

"I guess you have some questions." Old Artemis said as they walked around the centre.

"Yes I have only two questions," said young Artemis

"Go on, shoot." Said old Artemis

"How long will you be here? Because my mum and dad will be back in a few days and I would like to ask, why are you doing this?" young Artemis said

"What do you mean why am I doing this?" asked old Artemis

"Why are you acting so different?" added young Artemis

"This is who I am now, someday you will find out, I am a free spirit I cannot be caged in." answered old Artemis. They arrived outside of a menswear shop. "Right erm… oh it has been so long since I have had new clothes I'm going to have to try them on." Said old Artemis as he looked through the racks of clothes.

"What sort of things are you looking for?" asked young Artemis

"Black t-shirts and jeans." Said old Artemis

"Right I'll ask the shop assistant." Said young Artemis as he went to an assistant

"Ok." Said old Artemis.

Old Artemis looked through the clothes and picked up three black t-shirts and a pair of jeans. Young Artemis came back and explained that the assistant was new and didn't know where anything was he said that he told her not to bother and that they would find them. "Right I'm off to the changing room." Old Artemis said as he walked away and when he came back he said "I'm a good judge of size they all fit perfectly now let's go pay for them." They paid for the clothes and came out of the shop with two shopping bags. Holly had finished shopping and was waiting outside of the shop for them, she had three shopping bags. Old Artemis offered to carry some of the bags and so Holly gave him one of them. "No looking at what is inside though." She said.

When they got back to the manor they sat in the living room, Holly passed the medium sized one of her three bags to young Artemis and the other larger one to old Artemis; she kept the smallest one to herself. "Go on have a look" she said. Young Artemis emptied his bag onto the floor inside there was, a Rolex watch, a leather bound diary and a fountain pen. "Thanks" he said to Holly. Old Artemis opened his bag and pulled out a big chunky watch, a khaki messenger bag with the rhino logo printed on it and a black t-shirt. "Thank you, Holly what did you get yourself?" he said as he put the watch on and the t-shirt in the messenger bag. "I got my self this." She said as she pulled a gold necklace out of the small bag that she had on her lap.

After they had tea they all went to bed.

The next morning young Artemis suggested that they all should go to the stable and see the horses, so they all had breakfast then headed to the stables, young Artemis tacked up two of the horses but left old Artemis to tack his own up. Old Artemis had picked to ride Dante he was a brown and white horse with piebald eyes. Holly was riding Star a bright white horse with brown eyes and young Artemis was riding his horse that was called Artie, it was black and brown coloured. Young Artemis used the mounting block and got on Artie. Old Artemis jumped onto the back of Dante and Holly struggled to get on so old Artemis levitated her onto Star. "Want to have a race arty?" said old Artemis

"Bring it on!" shouted young Artemis as he kicked Artie on. Old Artemis gave young Artemis a head start and then gave Dante a good kick and set off in a fast gallop after Artie and young Artemis. They did two laps of the paddock and then joined Holly. "Shall we go for a nice long hack through the countryside?" asked young Artemis

"Good idea." Said Holly as she kicked Star on and rode side by side with young Artemis. Old Artemis galloped past them and walked ahead.

About three or four hours later they arrived back at the stables. They lead their horses into the stables and untacked them. When they finished they were so tired that they went straight to bed.

Young Artemis awoke in the morning to Butler and his family arriving home. He got changed and then went to Holly's room to see if she was up, he peeked around the door after knocking for a while she was laid asleep on the bed so young Artemis closed the door and went to see if old Artemis was up, he was also still asleep so young Artemis went back to his room. Just after he sat down on the bed, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" young Artemis asked

"It's me, Butler" said Butler

"Come in" said young Artemis. Butler opened the door and stepped in.

"How has it been?" he asked

"Oh just grand," said young Artemis as Butler sat down next to him.

Meanwhile old Artemis woke up and got dressed, after that he went and stood at his door and waited for anyone to make a sound. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs but thought they were young Artemis' as he had heard him walking on the hallway earlier. So he stayed there.

Artemis senior came up the stairs and walked straight past old Artemis; he stopped outside of his room. Artemis senior turned back to old Artemis, he studied the person in front of him and then fainted, old Artemis lifted him up and put him on the bed in his room, and he then shut the door and went to young Artemis' room. Old Artemis knocked on the door, and a few seconds later Butler opened it. "Good to see you sir, did you enjoy your holiday." Butler said as he shut the door behind old Artemis

"Ah yes I did enjoy it thank you Butler," old Artemis said in his best impression of Artemis senior.

"Are you sure your alright you seem to be different?" asked Butler

"No erm…Butler I'm fine." Old Artemis replied

"Well ok then I'll leave you two alone, just call if you need me" Butler said, he was a bit suspicious of that Artemis senior, he didn't seem the same. Butler shut the door behind him. Something was wrong, he was sure that his master was wearing different clothes.

After Butler left, old Artemis stopped his act "that was really hard I think he is suspicious of me."

"Yes I knew it was you because I saw the scar but Butler probably didn't see it," said young Artemis.

"He is still wary though." Said old Artemis

"I have a plan, you stay here and I'll go downstairs and make sure Butler doesn't see our dad." Young Artemis said

"Don't worry your dad saw me…"

"What he saw you!" young Artemis interrupted

"And he fainted, I put him on my bed and shut the door Butler won't have seen him I don't think." Said old Artemis

"well ok then I don't think we have to worry about that, right lets go get Holly and then have some breakfast, Myles, Beckett and my mother will probably be having some breakfast by now so try to act like our dad ok?" said young Artemis as he stood up and went to the door.

"Sure I'll try," old Artemis said, he followed young Artemis to meet Holly; Holly was stood waiting at the top of the stairs. "Have you been stirring up some mischief? Because Butler asked if I have used my magic on Artemis senior." She said as they walked up,

"No Butler thinks that I am Artemis senior." Said old Artemis.

"Oh" Holly added. They went downstairs and walked into the dining room.

**Chapter seventeen, family crisis**

Angeline (Artemis' mother) was sat at the end of the table and Myles and Beckett were sat on either side of her. Butler was just handing out their breakfasts as they walked in. "come sit with us all of you, I bet you'll be hungry." Said Angeline, old Artemis sat down first next to where Butler was giving Myles his breakfast, Holly sat opposite him with young Artemis.

Butler went back to the kitchen and brought out four more plates he gave Holly, young Artemis and old Artemis one each and then sat down next to old Artemis with a plate. Whilst everyone was eating old Artemis and young Artemis just looked at the food neither of them felt hungry. Old Artemis excused himself from the table and went into the kitchen to get a drink, he came back to the table with the drink and sat back down and that's when it happened, Artemis senior had woken up and came downstairs into the dining room expecting to have some ordinary breakfast with his ordinary family.

But when he came in all the chatter had stopped and everyone except young Artemis (and old Artemis though he couldn't see him) was staring at him, "nice to see that everyone is awake" he said as he sat on the last remaining seat.

"Oh ***!***" swore old Artemis under his breath.

"I think I can explain" young Artemis said

"You'd better start" said Butler

"This is dad's erm…. Cousin from erm…. America?" he said

"right Myles, Beckett just do me a big favour and go to shop and get me some farmer bills rice pudding" said Angeline to Myles and Beckett as she gave them ten pounds each. "Go quickly" she added. Myles and Beckett left the table and out the front door.

As soon as they left young Artemis tried to sort everything out. "I shall explain…" he started

"No I will." Said old Artemis as he stood up.

"Who are you? You … you fiend" shouted Butler

"My name is in fact Artemis fowl…"

"No it isn't" Butler interrupted

"Let me finish it is Artemis fowl the second."

"How? What?..." Butler said

"I will prove it to you," he said then walked up to Butler and whispered in his ear "your name is Domovoi"

"How?" Butler said he was speechless

"Time travel, my old friend" old Artemis added. Artemis senior walked up to old Artemis and looked at his face the eyes were the same as his son's but nothing else.

"Arty come stand here," he said and young Artemis obeyed he stood next to old Artemis. "There's not much resemblance." Artemis senior added

"All three of you stand in a row youngest on the left oldest on the right." Butler said

"Right lets see, how old are you?" asked old Artemis

"Older than you I hope, 44 years old." Said Artemis senior

"You're only just older than me." Old Artemis said as he got in line in between young Artemis and Artemis senior. The row looked like a wave old Artemis was the tallest and young Artemis and Artemis senior were the same height.

"Now look at them and tell me there is no resemblance." Said Butler

"The hair is the same, and the middle one looks like the end one on the right except for the eyes that match the end one on the left and the scar on the forehead." Said Angeline.

"Now reveal who you are" said Butler

"I'm Artemis the second." Said young Artemis as he stepped forward

"I'm Artemis senior" said Artemis senior as he stepped forward

"Well I guess I'm the old Artemis the second." Said old Artemis as he stepped forward

"Well I guess that's sorted there is a resemblance between you three." Said Angeline

"Did you know there is only about 10 years between each of us?" Said old Artemis

"Yes it just shows what ten years can do to someone" Butler joked

"Me and your father are going out to find your brothers, so be good." Said Angeline

"Ok" said young Artemis as they left Holly, Butler, old Artemis and young Artemis in the dining room.

"You two look like brothers you know" said Holly

"Do we? I guess it is possible." Said old Artemis.

"Yes I see how you could be brothers." Said Butler. Angeline, Artemis senior, Myles and Beckett came in to the dining room.

"This is your older brother Andy, he has come to visit and will be staying with us for a while." Said Butler to Myles and Beckett

"Where will he be staying?" asked Myles

"He will be staying in the spare bedroom." Said young Artemis

"I will be going to university with Artemis so I will be away most of the time." Said old Artemis/Andy.

"What?" Artemis said

"I will be going to university with you." Andy said (old Artemis)

"That is a brilliant idea arty you have always wanted a study partner." Said Angeline.

"But…" Artemis started

"I think it will be wonderful, for you both" said Artemis senior

"Hey don't we have a say in this?" said Myles and Beckett together.

"Why do you want a say it has already been decided" said Artemis senior

"Ok" Myles and Beckett said. Angeline and Artemis senior left followed by Butler then Artemis and Holly left to see what would happen about 'Andy' going to university with Artemis. Myles and Beckett walked up to 'Andy' and said "so you're the family reject you look a bit too old to be our brother and where have you been for the last twelve years?"

"I have been away studying art in Italy" 'Andy' said

"So when did you leave?" they asked

"Let's see Artemis would have been Erm… ten or so." He replied

"Artemis seemed to know more about you than our parents"

"Our parents don't remember me much because I when I left, I left them heart broken." Said 'Andy'

"Oh well Erm I see" Myles said

"Well I am your brother ok you see I went away and have just come back." 'Andy' said whilst mesmerising them. 'Andy' left and joined Holly and Artemis in the study

"Where were you?" asked Holly

"I was hounded by Myles and Beckett, I'm sorry but I had to mesmerise them to stop them harassing me." 'Andy' said.

"Oh well I guess it was for the best, Foaly has done you a student card for the university of Dublin" Artemis said as the printer finished printing the card. Holly took it and gave it to 'Andy' "here, well when does the term start?" Holly said

"Tomorrow so Holly you will have to occupy yourself for three days a week" Artemis said

"So where will I be, what courses am I studying?" asked 'Andy'

"You are studying the same courses as me, engineering, art, design, computers and a few sciences." Said Artemis

"So I will be doing the same courses I did ten years ago."

"Yes pretty much but don't show me up ok?"

"Sure I probably won't be there most of the time anyway, can you still go into the lab and experiment on things in your free periods?"

"Yes, I am the only one who does it though."

"I know if I remember rightly you don't have any tutors or lecturers watching you."

"no they don't even have cameras in the labs that I work in, I have any materials I want delivered to the lab because I am the only one who even bothers to turn up to the lab classes so the tutor leaves after 5 minutes and tells me to do as I want."

"That means I will have time to finish my little experiment I started at Uni, should I say you started." 'Andy' said.

Foaly's house, 10 years in the future.

"Right everything's settled then, we shall send Artemis back to the past and he will try to prevent this from happening." Foaly said. He span around on his chair to face Holly and Artemis. Holly looked the same as she always did but she had many new scars on her face. Artemis was sat relaxing; he was wearing an old L.E.P. suit which was ten times too small for him.

"The only problem we have is that I look like my father how will I recognise myself?" Artemis said.

"Don't worry about that and don't underestimate your former self, you may have been younger but you are the same person, I believe in you remember that." Holly answered.


End file.
